Getting To Know The Enemy
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: i have worked long and hard on this,so please review.my first jill/chris fanfiction.please rr


**Another Jill/Chris fan fiction. Yeah right!****Hope you all enjoy it! **

GETTING TO KNOW THE ENEMY

'What the hell am I doing here!' she asked herself for the millionth time. She shouldn't be here. She should be at home, relaxing in her penthouse suite with a martini. Not infiltrating the enemy's hide out dressed like 2-cent hooker. Straightening the tubeTop, which clung to her upper torso, she entered the police station. It had been rebuilt as an exact replica of the raccoon city police station in memory of the deceased.

The officer at the desk looked up and smiled at her, "hey, Jill!" he greeted. She waved at him but inwardly She smiled; indeed she looked exactly like the female STAR'S member, thanks to modern technology. She gracefully made her way to the STARS office, well as much as those blasted leather shoes would allow.

By the time she reached the third floor, she was out of breath, her feet were killing her and she had chronic back pain. 'Come on, you have to do this! The fate of UMBRELLA rests in you hands." shereminded herself as She covered the short distance to the STARS Office. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and entered. But for all her preparations, she was still shocked out of her mind.

The place was a mess; the desks were covered with papers and other personal belongings. A few none work related items were even scattered about the workplace. A handful of officers were loitering about making casual conversation. All in all no work seemed to be done.

'This is the well-oiled machine that's going to take umbrella down. This is what the superiors was worried about!' she contemplated incredulously.

Carefully stepping through the cluttered office she reached her desk. A meticulous search produced the files she had been searching for. Casting a watchful eye around her, she discreetly replaced the ones in the folder with the altered ones she had bought with her.

'Mission accomplished!' she thought, pleased with herself. She was about to leave when-

"Hey, Jill!" someone slurred in her ear. She recoiled disgusted and stepped back a few paces. "Jill, come on, don't you want a beer!" he drawled, his dark eyes glazed over.

It took all her will power to keep from slapping his drooling, flushed face. Like she would want to touch it in the first place. 'Who was he anyway?' she searched her memory and then suddenly it hit her, he was Kevin Ryman the new field scouting officer.

He waved a beer in her face, "come on! You know you want to!" he leered, bringing his face close to hers. That was it! She was about to kick him where the sun don't shine when who should appear but her arch nemesis. "Hey Kevin! Leave her alone!"Chris said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Kevin held up his hands in defeat, "suuure!" he garbled, staggering away. "Hey Jill! What are you doing here! I thought you were sick." he asked concern lining his features. "I was feeling better." she was quick to respond.

He smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder, "I am glad!"

She allowed a smile to grace her face but inside she cringed at the feel of the Redfield's hand against her fake skin. Unexpectently, He leaned close and whispered mysteriously, "I got something to show you!" she stared at him skeptically but allowed him to lead her. They passed the offices, the locker rooms and the weapons storage. Ultimately, they reached a crimson door at the far end, hidden among the shadows. Chris First made sure that they were not being watched and then taking a key from his pocket opened the door and entered with the woman in tow.

The room was small and devoid of furniture. Though it didn't seem to be in use, it was surprisingly dust free.

He shut the door behind her and clicked on the single overhead light bulb. "So what is the big secret, red-Chris!" she asked in the other woman's voice. He stared at her quietly from the shadows, "you seem different!" he mused aloud.

Alarm bells resounded in her ears. "Of course," she said, keeping her cool, "I just recovered from a cold, you can't expect me to be my normal self in just a few days."

He nodded in agreement yet there were traces of doubt on his face.

'She looked like Jill and talked like Jill but did that mean she was Jill. And didn't Jill have deep sky blue eyes instead of arresting ice blue ones. They were very familiar but not in a good way." which led him to a farfetched but not implausible conclusion, " could umbrella create clones of them? If they could butt-ugly killing machines, I doubt cloning would be difficult for them.'

"So what is it that you wished to tell me!" she prodded, hoping to get it done and over with. That snapped him out of his reverie.

'There was only one-way to find out if this was the real Jill.' He decided and then he covered her mouth with his. Her eyes widened in disbelief and mild disgust as her worst enemy kissed her but she had a job to do so she snapped them shut and succumbed to her risen feelings. He tasted like cherries and vinegar and his musty, spicy scent numbed all other thoughts.

If there was any doubt in his mind, it lingered for a few seconds more. She didn't taste or smell-dead, rotten or weird. On the contrary she smelled just as he remembered her but

her taste was alien. It reminded him strongly of exotic French wine. Jill moaned against him and reaching backward, clicked off the lights.

* * *

She stared into the darkness, breathless. 'It was nothing I had ever experienced before. Even the adrenalin rush on completion of the T VERONICA VIRUS didn't amount to this. Thank god for the durability of the skin suit.'

She heard a groan beside her, turning to its source; she could barely make out Chris's Silhouette.

"Jill!" he called hoarsely. "Hmm" she answered distracted.

"I think its time to go!" he ventured hesitantly. She was about to disagree but decided against it. It was probably time for her pick up anyway. They quickly dressed and exited the room. As she turned the corner, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she stared into his stormy gray eyes. "Wait, there was something I need'nt to show you."

She chuckled slightly before replying, "Oh, I think you showed me quite enough for one day, Chris."

He blushed, a deep crimson. 'He is quite handsome. I wonder why I didn't notice before. Oh of course, I was trying to kill him!' she reflected.

He pulled out a cassette from his back pocket and handed it to her. "Umbrella's plans, take care of it!" she nodded gravely but inside she was jumping for joy, 'this is simply too good to be true" she thought gleefully.

He flashed her a dazzling smile and turned to leave.

'Oh, not so fast!' she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss.

When they separated, he looked at her amused "what was that for?"

'For making it so easy for me!" she answered sweetly but aloud she responded with a smile, "for our special moments together." he smiled back at her and departed. She watched him leave with a growing smirk. 'Maybe in the future I'll capture him and make him my king."

A quick glance at her watch interrupted her chain of thoughts; it reminded her that She didn't have much time. She partially ran to the main hall entrance and slowly and casually walked out the building. She had hardly walked a mile when a black limousine with tinted windows stopped in front of her, its black finish gleaming in the sunlight. She confidently entered the black car and seated herself comfortably on the luxurious cushions. The screen in front of her buzzed to life and displayed the strikingly handsome face of Albert Wesker.

"Hello alexia! I trust the mission went smoothly." hestated in that calm collected way of his. She didn't answer right away,First,She removed the tiny chip from her neck and then nodded, "every thing went as according to plan," she said in a higher, more refined voice than before.

"We will be awaiting your arrival!" he informed her indifferently and the screen went blank.

Alexia reached under the car seat and pulled out a brief case. Flipping it open, she removed a deep greenish liquid from its case and dousing a towel in it, rubbed it over her face. Immediately the back seat was filled with a dreadful sizzling sound whilst her skin fell out in clumps, revealing a delicate, fair face complementing her piercing ice blue eyes.

She removed her brown haired wig, allowing her thick blond mane to fall freely behind her. Grabbing a nearby coat,she placed it over her previous attire. Letting Out a breath of relief, she was about to relax when she recognized a familiar figure walking down the street.

Alexia pulled down her window and stared out at the rugged figure of Christopher Redfield. The look on his face when he saw her was priceless. His jaw dropped whilst his eyes bulged in incredulity. She simply smiled seductively and ran her fingers down her neck, indicating the small suction mark.

Chris just stared after her as she drove away in confusion and anger.

'She is supposed to be dead. How ! I blew her to itty-bitty pieces. And why the hell was she looking at me like that! How did she get that hicky? Like I really wanted to know.' Then it dawned on him, the sick, painful truth.

'No, it wasn't possible. Nononono' He stopped his rant when he felt a small tap on is shoulder. He whirled around, half expecting to see Alfred there but no, it was Jill. "Jill!" he cried, grabbing onto her as if he hadn't seen her for years.

"Chris! Are you okay?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"Ye-ah! Uh Jill! Where were you the whole morning?" he asked carefully, dreading the answer.

"I was at home. I told you I wasn't feeling well for the last few days-" she broke off, noticing the look on his face. "Chris, are you okay! You look a little pale and sick, maybe you caught my cold…"

THE END

**Not necessary the end. If you want me to do a follow-up. Just ask! You know the drill, review please.**


End file.
